


Missed you

by Space_Violets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, My First Fanfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000, can marvel just let them be in love? thanks, if this counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: How the Stucky reunion should have happened in Infinity War.Just short story about soft boyfriends :)





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have way too many Stucky feels after IW? Because SAME. This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is always welcome!

“And a semi-stable hundred-year-old man”

Steve embraced Bucky in a hug. “Missed you” Steve whispered into his ear. 

“I saw you like 3 weeks ago” Bucky chuckled. 

“Still” Steve said as he pulled back. “How ya been Buck?”

“Not bad, for the end of the world” Bucky replied with a smile. Steve’s hand still rested on Buckys arm. He moved it up towards Bucky’s face and tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Glad you’re here” Steve said as he went in for a kiss. Bucky almost jumped back in surprise. They had never been affectionate, been a couple anywhere except the confines of Bucky’s house in Wakanda. 

A few seconds later, Steve pulled away from the kiss and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world, speaking to T'challa about Vision. Shuri walked up to Bucky, “I didn’t know Steve came out to his team” she said to him. Bucky looked at Sam and Nat who both had shocked looks on their faces. 

“I don’t think he did” 

“This explains so much” Bucky heard Sam mutter as they all started to head to Shuri’s lab.


End file.
